When Hearts Take Wing: A Breath of Fire 2 Fanfic
by Daijin
Summary: Nina copes with the loss of her sister Mina. But things are not what they seem.


When Hearts Take Wing

A Breath of Fire 2 Fanfic

By D. Cooper

Nina walked the halls of Castle Windia, looking the place over. It had been so many years since she lived in the castle. Not since she was a little girl. 

Before her banishing.

It was a painful memory for Nina. Because of her black wings, the people of Windia demanded her death believing that she would bring doom to the kingdom, as foretold in Windian prophecy. 

Rather than to kill their beloved daughter, the King and Queen instead sent her away to the Magic School in HomeTown in secret. Her mother and father had no other choice in the matter and Nina understood. She never hated her parents for their decision. The alternative would have meant death. 

What hurt Nina most was missing out on the years of her sister Mina growing up. They were as close as sisters could ever be. Mina loved Nina dearly and adored Nina's black wings. Mina never knew that she was the only one in Windia to ever admire her sister's wings. She was the only one to make Nina not feel ashamed to have been born with her "cursed" wings. 

She missed Mina so much. Nina could hardly wait until her mission to aid Ryu was done so that she could make up for all of the years she and Mina missed together.

Sadly, it was not to be.

Nina was to sacrifice herself using the Mark of the Wing to transform into the Great Bird. When the Mark of the Wing is used, whoever became the Great Bird loses their old self. All memories of that person were gone. And the transformation into the Great Bird was irreversible. Nina was willing to make that sacrifice for the good of the world.

There were regions of the world that were only accessible via flight and they were important places that had to be reached in order for Nina and her companions to complete their quest. Deathevan had to be stopped. There was no other choice.

But then Nina's plans were changed when someone decided that she should not be the one to become the Great Bird.

Mina.

While Nina slept, Mina stole the Mark of the Wing and went into the ceremonial chamber to become the Great Bird. Nina awoke to the commotion in the castle and learned what Mina had done. She ran to the chamber but the door was locked.

Nina demanded that Mina open the door but she refused. Mina told her that she should be the one. She said that the world needed Nina and her power. That she must be able to fight.

But more than that.

Mina wanted the honor of carrying Nina among the clouds and help her to complete her mission.

She loved Nina that much.

Nina busted down the door just in time to see Mina transform into the Great Bird. As the last of Mina's mind faded, she asked Nina for one last thing.

"Promise me…promise me that you'll always call me…Mina."

Then she was gone.

Only the Great Bird remained.

The memory of it still racked Nina to her very soul. She lost Mina forever. "I should have been more careful. I should have known that Mina would have done that. I should have kept a closer eye on the Mark of the Wing."

Nina felt the tears that were beginning to swell up in her eyes. "Because of my carelessness, Mina is gone." She stopped walking and beared her black wings forward so that she could see them. "Maybe they are cursed! They ruined my life! First I had to leave my family! Then, when I could finally return home and be back with those I love most…" Nina's voice was now lost within her sobbing. "…I lose…I lose…Mina! Oh, my dear sister! Mina!"

The sadness and anger took over and Nina lost herself to it. "DAMN THESE WINGS!" Amidst her fury, Nina punched the door in front of her for all she was worth. She felt no pain but heard the smashing of stone. 

Nina looked to see that there is a spherical blue light that surrounded her fist. She pulled her fist from the stone wall and saw the crater left in the wall by her assault. Nina looked at her fist and finally opened it, dissipating the magic orb. Nina did not even realize that she used her magic for she was too deep in her anger. 

"MINA!" Nina crumpled to the floor and let the tears flow. It had only been a few days after she and her friends defeated Deathevan and Nina was trying her best to stay strong for the sake of her parents and for Windia, now short one princess. Nina was holding it all in until now. Her heart could not take it anymore and wanted to mourn. 

Nina lifted her head up enough to see that she was actually in front of the door to the ceremonial chamber. She had just been aimlessly wandering the halls and not paying any particular attention to where she was going.

She had to see her. The Great Bird was all that is left of Mina. She had nothing else. Nina rose to her feet and opened the door. Upon the dais, the Great Bird rested as the single sunray shone down on it.

Nina slowly walked towards it. When she got close enough, Nina climbed the short set of stairs that lead to the top of the dais. She stopped and looked at the Great Bird. It was a beautiful creature. It was a massive bird whose pink feathers covering its body was perfectly complimented by the rainbow assortment of feathers along the lengths of the back end of both its wings. 

Others would awe at the sight of the Great Bird. Nina could only cry at it. The Great Bird was a constant reminder to her that she could never be with Mina again. Nina was on the verge of crying again when something inside of her made her walk closer to the Great Bird. She was face to face with it now. The Great Bird turned its head towards Nina and as if on instinct, Nina reached up and places a hand on the side of its head while staring into its eyes as if mystified.

At that moment, Nina felt something within her that prevents her from moving. She quickly became frightened and tried to cry out.

No sound escaped her from her mouth.

The strange feeling then grew more powerful within her and like a sudden flash, Nina was lost in a sea of white light. She shut her eyes tight, afraid of what was to come next. 

***

Nina opened her eyes to see that she was nowhere. Literally. All around her, as far she could see, was nothing but white. It was as if she was in some kind of limbo, but yet, Nina felt no sense of fear. In fact, Nina felt calm, at ease. She had no idea why, but Nina was absolutely sure that there was nothing to be afraid of here. Wherever "here" might be. 

Nina also felt that she was not standing on ground, but yet, she was not flying either. She felt as if she was just floating. She had never felt anything like this before. But Nina had to figure out where she was and if she could leave. As relaxing as this place might be, she had to get back home.

Nina looked around, floating about, searching for a way to escape. She found none. Nina's relaxed feeling was now being replaced by the anxiety of trying to find a way home. Her fear of being trapped in here was building, until she heard…

__

Nina…Nina…

The voice was vaguely familiar to her and Nina began to relax again. She tried to find the source of the whispering voice.

__

Nina…Nina…Come to me, Nina…

Nina could feel her heart beating, somehow telling her where she must go. Nina could do only one thing at this point: follow her heart.

__

Nina… Nina…

Nina followed the direction her heart was telling her to go, as the voice grew stronger. She could feel that she was getting close to where she had to be. In the distance, Nina could see a blue ball of light. Her destination. Nina went towards the light.

__

Nina…Nina…I am here…

When Nina reached the light, she could not see into it. After a few seconds, however, the ball of light started of dim, revealing whoever was inside of it.

As the light dimmed, Nina could make out a familiar shape. The most distinguishing feature of the silhouette was that it seemed to have…wings. Nina gasped in surprise at the sight of them. But nothing could prepare Nina for what happened next.

With the light completely gone, Nina now looked upon a beautiful young woman who wore a magnificent two piece outfit. The top was light red, but the center portion of it covering her chest was a dark purple. The blouse was also short sleeved, which revealed her slender arms, both of which were adorned with dark purple gloves that went up the length of each. The blouse flowed down smoothly until it went to her waist where it had a fold pattern, resembling waves that went all the way around her. 

From the midpoint of the outfit, the dress began. It flowed all the way down to her feet and was also dark purple. The dress did not remain straight at its end; it was frilled all around. 

Nina found herself staring into the girl's face taking in her gentle features. Her deep blue eyes, her long blue hair. This girl was a vision of beauty beyond compare. And as if she was not already perfection itself, there was one more thing she had that made her an angel to behold.

Her gorgeous white wings.

Nina could not believe who was in front of her at this very moment. It just was not possible. Nina just stared at her with her eyes wide open. "This can't be! I know it isn't! It can't be you!"

The young woman simply looked at Nina and gave her the most sincere smile that could warm anyone's heart. When she spoke to Nina, her voice was one that was soft like a song you would hear on the wind.

"I'm so glad that you found your way here, Nina! And no, this is not a dream nor an illusion of your mind. It is I, Mina."

Nina thought she was losing her mind. This could not be Mina. Mina was gone. This was not her. But she wanted to believe it. It seemed so real. 

Mina came closer to Nina and caressed her cheek. "Nina, my dear sister. I'm sorry that I have taken so long to talk to you like this, but it took some time."

"What do you mean? Where are we?"

"You are within me, Nina. Inside the mind of the Great Bird."

Nina nearly fainted from the shock of hearing that. "Inside the Great Bird's mind! That's not possible!"

Mina hung her arms down and folded them in front of her waist. "I didn't think so either! This is my first try at it! 

"Actually, we are linked within the mind of the Great Bird. Your body remains outside of this place. We are in a place where our minds can speak to each other." Mina winks at Nina. "I'm glad that it worked. We need to talk."

Nina was totally confused. She scrambled around her thoughts trying to figure out what to do, what to say. Then, she remembered something that Mina said. "Hold on! You just said that 'you are within me'. Are you saying…"

Mina smiled lovingly at Nina. "I'd knew you'd catch that one! You always were the smart one between the two of us. Yes, Nina. The Great Bird and I are one and the same. One body, one mind."

"That's not true!" shouted Nina. "Everyone knows that once you become the Great Bird that your mind is lost to it! Whoever you were before is gone forever!"

"I thought that too, Nina. I was expecting to lose everything that I was. To lose those I love. Mom. Dad." She put a hand on Nina's shoulder. "And you, my sister. But I knew that it had to be done.

"However, after I transformed, I found that I remembered everything about myself. I lost nothing except my old body. You can't know the feeling of having the knowledge that I still remembered you!"

Nina could feel her heart beating faster because of this news. The possibility that she had not lost Mina excited her beyond words. "All those times that I rode you as the Great Bird, you knew who you were all that time?"

Mina's face beamed with happiness and pride. "Yes! And I am proud to have carried you in my wings, Nina!"

"How is this possible, Mina? How is it that possible that you have retained your old self within the Great Bird?"

"I don't know. And I don't care! All that matters to me is that you know the truth! You have not lost me, sister. My form has changed but my soul has not! I am still the Mina you so loved. The Mina that loves you so much!"

Nina could see that Mina was beginning to cry. Then Mina became a watery haze. Nina found herself crying as well. But this time it felt good. This was not a sad cry, but a good cry. She had not lost her sister! She has been with her the entire time! 

Every time Nina kept her promise and referred to the Great Bird as Mina, Mina heard it. Nina could not stop the flow of tears now, but she did not want to. She reached out and took hold of Mina's hands while looking into her sister, tears of joy flowing down her face as well.

Nina hugged Mina with all her might and Mina lovingly returned the hug. Both thought that they would never be able to do this again. Nina pulled back from the hug a little and gave Mina a puzzled look.

"If you could talk to me all this time, why did you wait until now? I was going crazy without you!"

Mina laughed. "I told you, this is my first time doing this! Besides, there was no time before. Have you already forgotten that you were too busy saving the world?"

Nina blushed at that fact. She did not think about that. Nina laughed at herself for her forgetfulness. Mina joined in and both filled each other hearts with laughter. They enjoyed the feeling of laughing with each other again.

Mina stopped laughing and looked at Nina sadly. "You know that you have to go back, Nina. Back to the real world. It's time now."

Nina looked back to her sister. "That's okay. I know that I'm not without you now. But before you send me back, just hold me. Hold me until it's time."

"Anything for you, my dear sister!"

They hugged once more, one last time with Mina as her old self, enjoying the moment with all their heart.

"I love you, Mina."

"And I love you, Nina. Now and always!"

Nina allowed herself to be lost in the moment as that strange feeling once again grew within Nina. Then the flash returned, the sea of white taking her back to the real world.

***

Nina opened her eyes and found that they were wet. She wiped them with the back of her hands and looked at the Great Bird. She knew she had returned, or was it a dream. Nina walked next to the Great Bird. She saw that it had tears in its eyes. "Mina?"

Mina nodded at Nina and cooed lovingly at her. She started to nuzzle Nina, which caused her to giggle uncontrollably. "Ha! Ha! It wasn't a dream! It really is you!" Nina wrapped her arms around Mina's neck and hugged her as best she could.

Just then, Nina heard Mina's voice in her mind.

__

I forgot to tell you. I have always loved your black wings!

Then her voice was gone. Nina brought her face close to Mina's. "Thank you, my sister! I love your rainbow wings too!"

Nina looked up at the open sky light. "Let's fly, Mina! We've been in here too long! Let's get some fresh air!"

Mina cooed enthusiastically and spread her massive wings. Nina leaped onto Mina and she took flight. Mina soared through the skylight of the castle and took to the sky! The wind felt good to them both. But nothing came even close to the feeling they have knowing that they will always have each other.

Nina decided to spread her own black wings and took to the air. She flew in close to Mina's head and lovingly kissed her beak. Mina cooed happily and nuzzled her sister with all her heart. Nina wrapped her arms around Mina's neck and gently returned the nuzzle.

"I love too, Mina! I'll never be alone again!"

THE END


End file.
